Class Dismissed
by SexySmithy
Summary: My first fanfic. Set a year after the shows end, when two officers are sent under cover their abilities are pushed to the limit in an attempt to bring down a drugs ring but will their pasts ruin any chance of a conviction? Smithy/Stevie Neil/Grace
1. Chapter 1

_Hello and thank you for reading my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy it and if you do then please leave me a review. This is set about a year after the show ended and a lot has happened in that time which I will go into more detail about in later chapters if I add any. Thank you for reading. _

* * *

"DS Moss come in, sit down-" Jack began gesturing to the seat in the middle of the room, she rested down and smiled at her boss, he was fidgeting nervously in his seat "I am after a favor, Stevie have you heard of St Mary Boarding School?". The small blonde shook her head slightly "There is a drugs problem with a large amount of the students there and we are hoping to place someone undercover to try to gain control of it" she glanced up and saw his eyes staring at her, trying to read her expression

"Me?" she asked her voice soft, very unlike her, frightened even

"If you consider it then yes-" he placed a folder in front of her "They are advertising for a temporary deputy head-" she took the folder and stared at the information, the photo just inside the cover was of the school, it looked more like a prison, in fact it reminded her very much of the hell hole she had attended

"But I have no experience Sir-" she paused as a knock sounded the room, which Jack appeared to ignore, she continued "I have no idea how to teach children, I don't know how to run a school Sir"

"We are aware of this Stevie, but we have no intentions of throwing you in at the deep end alone. Come in" she glanced to the door and smiled as Inspector Dale Smith stepped inside, looking strikingly handsome in his uniform, she couldn't remember a time she hadn't felt close to him, he had been her rock and supported her through all the tough times in her life, surely he would be able to talk some sense into their boss, convince him what a stupid idea this is. "Smithy take a seat" the Inspector remained silent as he rested down next to her and she had a strange feeling he already knew what was going on "The school is also advertising for a sports teacher, and Smithy is, as you know athletic"

"But Sir we are both still unqualified-" she smiled slightly "How can we fake being teachers?"

"If you are not interested we will find someone else but with your undercover experience we thought we would offer it to you first-" he stood up and opened the door "Take some time to think about it, talk it over with Smithy and let me know by the end of the day". She nodded before making her way from the small office.

"Coffee?" Smithy smiled as Jack shut the door behind them,

"I think a vodka might be more adequate" she retorted

"Well, it's a bit early for that, come on". She watched him as he began his way towards the stairs before moving as quick as she could to catch him up, if she was to go undercover, there was no one she would rather be with than him.

* * *

Jack knocked lightly on his colleagues door before walking in, he smiled between the two officers in the small office "Can you give us a minute please DC Dasari" Grace rose to her feet and made her way to the door and Jack shut it behind her before glancing back to the man resting behind the desk. "Stevie didn't seem too keen. She has gone for a chat with Smithy, I am hoping he can change her mind"

"What are we going to do if she says no Sir?" Neil replied, fiddling slightly with his tie

"Honestly, I don't know but I am hoping we don't have to cross that bridge" he paused as he made his way to the seat Grace had vacated "I don't think there is anyone else with enough experience"

"Sir are you sure Stevie is up to this, she is a good officer but-"

"That is why we put Smithy in-" he interrupted "To keep an eye, make sure she keeps her mind on the ball and puts her past where it belongs in the past"

"They don't have a great track record together though, what if the personal life affects their work" he replied trying in vain to change the Superintendents mind

"They both have insisted their relationship is platonic, after what happened with Devlin I was unsure but I believe they can pull this off together, they work well and trust each other". Neil watched the older man rise to his feet and make his way towards the door "Now we just need to pray she says yes and after the last time she was undercover I wouldn't blame her if she told me to shove it". Neil Smiled as the older man left, he felt guilty, he had spent the last eight months feeling guilty maybe this was what she needed to help her look towards the future.

* * *

Stevie had sat down at the small table in the cafe and Smithy had gone to the counter to order when he returned he smiled softly at her, "Stevie, it will be for a few days maybe a week or two at the most, they just want to get a rough idea what is going on-"

"I get that Smithy but how do I fake being a teacher-" she smiled as the waitress placed their drinks in front of them and she took a sip of the milky coffee "I don't even like kids, especially not randy teenagers" Smithy's laugh took her mind off the job in hand for a few seconds "I don't think we are going to solve anything after a few days in this school"

"Maybe not Stevie but we have to do something-" he took a sip of his tea before continuing "Two kids have died in the last year from this school, its serious, something has to be done to prevent any more deaths"

"So why both of us?" she asked smiling at him, although she couldn't be happier that if she was getting into this it would be with him.

"So that we can support each other. We would be living on site in a shared two bedroom flat and working together to bring the people dealing into the school down. Intelligence says it's a teacher in the school so we are hoping to get in with him"

"Smithy I respect the fact on paper this is a good plan but I can't see it working-"

"Then Jack will pull us out but we work well together, you and me, we make a good team don't we?"

"Smithy I know together we could do this-"

"So what's the problem?" he interrupted softly before taking another sip of his tea

"The problem is I haven't got the foggiest how to teach a room full of brats-"

"I think that is a bit unfair Stevie, these kids are in danger and it is our job to protect people and that is exactly what we would be doing for them, it's not about the teaching Stevie, it's about getting the people who are providing these kids with class A drugs behind bars, it's what we signed up for Stevie" he paused and she smiled slightly "And besides your get to see me in a pair of shorts"

"That makes it worth while all on its own-" she beamed up at him "I'm just scared Smithy, how do I get through going back undercover?"

"We do it together Stevie and besides you are about the right height for school, you will fit right in-"

"Shut it-" she giggled to him "Come on let's go and give the Super the good news". She smiled as she took a final sip of her cup of coffee, watching as he paid at the counter before following him to the door, she could get used to spending a bit of time with him.

* * *

The two officers stood outside his office, she had never felt so nervous but this was something that needed to be done and after all she would have Smithy there to support her through the tough times. She listened to him knock and Jack call them in before the reality kicked in "You ready" Smithy smiled to which she nodded slightly "Come on Stevie, you have faced tougher cases. Trust me you can pull this off-" he pushed the door open and the two made their way inside "Do what's right for you" he Whispered softly as Jack gestured to the chairs in front of his desk

"Sit down, have you had time to think this through Stevie?"

"Not really but I got the impression you needed my answer quite urgently so-" she paused taking another glance at Smithy, he was smiling sweetly at her "When do we go in?"

"That's fantastic Stevie, thank you. We are hoping to have you in by Monday-"

"This Monday?" she interrupted with it being Thursday already that seemed so quick

"Yes. We need you to move into the flat you and Smithy will be sharing over the weekend ready for work Monday" he gestured to Smithy sat next to her "Smithy knows where you are going, why don't the pair of you take a drive up their today and have a look at the place. Then get yourself packed tonight and back here tomorrow morning for a full briefing before you go in" he handed Stevie a folder and smiled "This is your new identity" he paused "Thanks Smithy"

"Yes Sir" the two officers replied as they rose to their feet and made their way to the door. Once outside Stevie began to flick through her new identity "This will take me a week to get through on its own"

"I can pop round this evening, run through it with you?" he smiled and she nodded slightly "Ok. I need to get into my civvies I will meet you out the back in ten minutes".

* * *

Grace rested down in front of her boss in the canteen and smiled "So Stevie said yes, that's good?" she asked as he glanced up to face the attractive brunette. He smiled, although they now had two officers going undercover, he was worried, really worried about the outcome.

"Im not so sure Grace. Stevie and Smithy work well together but this is a serious case and there are children at risk. I'm not sure Stevie is the right person for the job"

"Did you tell Meadows?" she asked taking a sip from her herbal tea

"Yes I expressed my concerns but Smithy had got in first and told him he could protect her. Im just not so sure its a good idea so soon after what happened-"

"She has dealt with it and moved on Gov, you can't wrap her in cotton wool. What happened wasn't your fault"

"I know but I shouldn't have put her in the situation where it could happen-" he paused taking a sip of his drink "She blamed me when it first happened, she has apologized since but if anything happens to her in this school I can't protect her again"

"No-" she interrupted "But Smithy can. She is perfect for this job and deep down you know it. Just trust her, she has to get her life back on track. Do you want to go for dinner tonight?". He nodded once again but she could tell he was distracted so she just made her way from the table

"Grace-" he called and she turned and smiled weakly "Thank you, I know you mean well. Dinner sounds great". She nodded before exiting the canteen.

* * *

As they drove down the long drive way towards the school Stevie was nervous, her heart was in her mouth "I don't think I can do this Smithy-" she began as she shut the folder she had been reading all the way there. "What if it goes wrong like last time I went undercover-"

"It wont" his reply was simple and to the point but didn't put her at ease in the slightest "Stevie I am going to be there every step of the way I promise I will protect you-"

"After last time I promised myself I wouldn't go undercover again"

"Stevie, I will look after you but if you don't feel comfortable I can turn round and take you home and we can forget all about this case-"

"And how will I ever get over my past?" she smiled, his face saddened and he placed his hand gently to where hers rested "I am frightened Smithy"

"I know but I am here no matter what. Me and you we will get these people behind bars and we are going to do it together, yeah?" she nodded a faint smile outlining her lips. Arriving at their new home she smiled at him as he pushed the key into the lock, the outside wasn't homely at all, the tall block of flats had three flats each designed for the teachers to live on site. Smithy led the way through the communal hall way and up the stone steps, she followed, he knew exactly where he was going, as he turned the corner at the top of the steps and headed up the next set leading to the top floor. Reaching the flat at the top he pushed the key into the lock

"Have you been here before Smithy?" she asked as he moved aside for her to step into the flat

"Yeah I came out here a few days ago and checked the place out" he gestured to the first door in front of them "In there that's the bigger bedroom, I guessed you'd want that want-" he paused as she opened the door and glanced inside, there was a double bed in the centre of the room met by a grey carpet, the walls were painted magnolia, which she found to be the design through the whole flat. He led her through to the next door, his bedroom, the door was just along the hall way from hers and his too had a double bed and similar decor and finally to the living room, the decor again was the same as the rest of the flat, the room has a breakfast bar separating it from the a joining kitchen, a brown sofa and a small TV, the kitchen was painted bright yellow with dark brown cupboards and a tiny fridge in the corner. "The bathroom is in between the two bedrooms-" he began, dragging her from her thoughts as he rested down onto the brown sofa in the living area "It isn't ideal I know but its only for a short time"

"How long have you known about the plan to put us undercover?" she asked moving into the kitchen and filling the kettle, that rested in the far corner next to a small sink when she turned back to him he was reading through the file she had placed on the breakfast bar "Smithy?" she prompted him

"I have known a week or so, Jack asked me if I would go in and said he was in two minds if you were ready or not to be placed in this situation again"

"So what changed his mind then?" she asked turning back to the kettle and flicking it on, she began searching through the cupboards as he began to speak

"I did, I told him I thought you were ready and that you can rely on me-" he paused as she became slightly frustrated with her search for a cup "We have to bring our own cups Stevie". She turned to reply but he was gone from the room, she heard a door open and she guessed he had gone to look around some more.

* * *

Sat at the restaurant Grace glanced round the tables next to her, full of people laughing and having a good time with their friends and family but here she was alone, waiting for Neil, she had no idea why he was twenty minutes late and she was getting more and more annoyed by the second. She picked her bag up from the seat next to her and rummaged inside and pulled her phone out before dialing his number. "Hello" he answered

"Where are you Neil, I have been waiting for you for ages-"

"I'm sorry Grace-" he interrupted "I have been caught up at work, I ment to call you but-"

"Are you not coming?" she asked as she began to pull her coat on, already knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry Grace, it's just this case with Stevie-"

"It's always Stevie Neil. I know you can't accept what happened but she has dealt with it and moved on and if you aren't going to do it too then I don't see how we are going to have any kind of future-"

"Grace don't say that"

"I will see you at work tomorrow Neil and maybe by then you might have realized it is me that you love and are spending you life with" She hung up and dropped her phone into her handbag before slinking out of the restaurant hoping nobody noticed her leaving alone.

* * *

Stevie was running her eyes over her new identity when she heard the bustle of the staff entering the room "Take your seats please" Jack called to them. She had a very restless nights sleep and wanted nothing more than to be tucked up at home in her bed but she had to remember why it was she was doing this, what was at stake for the children attending the school. "For anyone who is not up to date on this case, we have two officers going undercover today to investigate the drugs problem, our main target is this man-" Jack tapped the electronic white board and a fair-haired man flashed up, in his forties he was a nice looking man, in a tight suit and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. "He is Mr. Sam Hall, the man we believe behind the Drugs, he is also head of year eight and has quite an influence over many of the teachers" he paused once again and smiled at her slightly "DS Moss and Inspector Smith will go into the school today posing as teachers, their aim is to bring this man and any others dealing into the school down and get them behind bars" she glanced at Mickey's smiled from behind his desk

"Where do we come in?" he asked

"You don't until we are contacted by either Smithy or Stevie for any information or to help with arrests-" he glanced at Neil as he made his way in and rested at a table "Nice of you to join us DI Manson"

"Sorry Sir-" he began as he smiled at Grace sat on the other side of the room, she turned her attention back to her notes and he sighed to himself.

"Myself and DI Manson will be running things from here so if anyone needs any help or updates please see one of us. Callum and Jo will be running uniform for the time being" he paused glancing between the two officers and I want any information on this case to be liaised with all the officers involved and either myself or DI Manson will feed it back to Smithy and DS Moss. Ok that's all" he paused as the officers began to filter from the room "Smithy, Stevie a word please-" he began as the two officers made their way towards him "You both ready?"

"Yes Sir" they replied

"Ok well the flat is all ready for you, here are your new phones, there is some paper work in there outlining a basic plan of your week and a layout of cameras in your flat and the ones we have access to on the school land" he passed them both envelopes "If you need anything then don't hesitate to call" he smiled at Stevie "You sure you can handle this Stevie?"

"Yes Sir one hundred percent sure"

"Ok great. Lets do it then" he smiled before gesturing to the door.

* * *

_Please leave me a review, even if it is negative. I want to improve my work so any tips will be very welcome. Thanks again for reading _


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok so to say there was a delay on this chapter would be a major understatement but thanks to Jodie (JoJo2604) I have finally gone back over and written a second chapter, so thank you Jodie for all of your help with it! Thanks as well to MissWritingStorysObsessed, hollielove0917 and JoJo2604 for your reviews. I hope this chapter has been worth the wait and if you want to read more please review. Thanks_

* * *

"Once we have got this stuff unpacked-" he began as he placed the last of her bags to the boot of his car, having not even arrived at the school yet. "I think we should go and have a look round the grounds, it wont hurt to be prepared for Monday".  
She nodded as she moved to her front door and locked it before walking back down towards the car "And besides, Im sure you're going to want to check out your new office?"

"I have my own office?" she asked cutting in

"Of course Stevie, you are the deputy head-" he moved round and pulled the drivers side door open to his car and slid in and glanced at her as she sunk down next to him "You know what that means-" he paused as he started the car and she glanced up at him, waiting for him to continue "You DS Moss, are going to be my boss". She giggled to herself and he smiled at her as she pulled from the parking space outside her home. She glanced up at the building knowing it would be a while before she would see the place again.

Most of the trip was spent in silence, it wasn't for a lack of trying on his behalf she just didn't have anything to say, her nerves were getting the better of her as she read over her new identity yet again. He glanced down at her, being only ten minutes or so from the school now, she either needed to pull out or pull herself together "Stevie-" he said for the second time, still getting no response "DS Moss-" he stressed and she finally glanced up to meet his soft eyes, he stared into hers as the traffic had come to a standstill "Are you ok?" she simply nodded her head and he let out a large sigh "Right listen to me-" he paused as he placed his hand gently over hers "Once we get there, that's it no pulling out-" she smiled up at him

"What am I doing Smithy?" she asked

He rubbed his eyes, feeling her fear and he wanted to grab her and shake her, he knew she was more than capable of pulling this off and so did everyone else at Sunhill and he hated to see her doubting herself so much "Because you are a cop Stevie and a damn good one at that, so you know what?" he lent towards her "Get over whatever these doubts are you are having. Put your past where it belongs and get on with your job".

* * *

Grace knocked lightly on the open door and Neil glanced up at her, his eyes looked tired with dark black bags taking firm place under them. She smiled "I just thought I would let you know Smithy and Stevie have arrived at the flat-" she stepped in to the room and continued "She looks very much at ease and her and Smithy are getting on well, so maybe you can put your doubts and worry to bed" she turned to walk from the room and he called her back

"Grace-" he paused as she spun to face him and he pointed to the door "Shut the door, sit down". She did as he asked and as she sat into the seat opposite him, she really noticed how tired he looked with stubble growing on his normally clean shaven face and the faint whiff of whiskey in the air, despite it being only nine in the morning, probably from the night before she reassured herself. "Its not something Im just going to get over Grace, this business with Stevie, I feel responsible and even if she has dealt with what happened, I know if it wasn't for me they wouldn't of-" he paused as he smiled at the tall brunette "And the thing that haunts me the most Grace is knowing that it could of been you that we put undercover with them monsters last time and it could of been you that they-"

"It wasn't though" she interrupted

"I know, I know but I am such a horrible person Grace that I am pleased it was her rather than you. If it had of been you-" he rose to his feet and moved round next to her "I love you and you know I do but you are going to have to let me deal with all this Stevie stuff or we will never be able to move on" he stared at her unreadable face and he sighed as he placed his hand onto her leg "Do you understand Grace?"

"Of course I do, its not something anyone can just deal with. I understand that and she was in pieces, we all saw her fall apart and who wouldn't of done in her situation but she has moved on, for Gods sake Neil, she is undercover again-" she rose to her feet and ran her hands through her long dark hair "If you can't deal with this, we have no future. I need to get back to the cameras" she stated before heading from the room. She had no intentions of looking for a row and she was ashamed that it had happened, they had always kept their private lives just that. Private.

* * *

She had rested down onto her bed about half an hour ago, knowing that was the only place she was not being watched, she had forgotten how hard it was being under the watchful eye of 'Big Bother' every minute of the day. She had revised her new persona inside out and she was to become Stevie Jones, a thirty two year old English teacher who had been temping in different schools around the country for the past eight years. Hearing the knock on the door she smiled up at the man who was leaning against the door frame, in a pair or red shorts and white top he looked fit, it was the only word that sprung to mind to describe him "So do I look the part?" he asked a smile that reached his eyes smoothering his face.

"Oh yes Mr Smith-" she paused as she swung her legs round so she faced him and smiled "Infact you remind me of a teacher I had a crush on back in the day-" she giggled and he came and rested down next to her "What do English teachers wear?" she asked

"A short skirt and strappy top?" he suggested and she slapped his arm, he laughed. "I don't know Stevie, what you normally wear would be ok. Just be yourself, without being a copper". She nodded slightly "Right, seen as its getting later I was thinking we could go out grab a bite to eat and then have a nose about tomorrow?". She nodded and he rose to his feet "I will get changed" he smiled as he headed to the door.

"Smithy-" she began and he turned back to her a smile on his lips "Thanks, y'know for everything. I don't think I would of got through the last few months had it not been for you. I owe you a lot". He moved back to her and rested down next to her, he took her hand in his and sighed.

"Listen, what them men did its in the past and that's where it needs to stay but-" he moved his arm round her shoulder as a tear rolled down her cheek "Nobody is expecting you to be made of stone Stevie, its ok that it is still haunting you". She nodded slightly "I will go and get ready, decide where you want to go ok. Its my shout".

"I will find the most expensive place I can"

He laughed as he turned back to her "I have no doubt in my head that you will Stevie-" he winked at her as he moved out the door "After all the best things come at high prices". She smiled as she listened to his bedroom door shut before she stood up and moved to her door, pushing it shut before turning and leaning on it, feeling her tears begin to stream down her face.

* * *

"Sir-" Neil spoke as he knocked on the older mans office door "I have kept a check on the cameras today, everything seems to be running smoothly" he moved inside and pushed the door shut "Stevie is coping" he smiled and Jack pointed to the seat on the other side of his desk, and he moved into and rested down "I am going to go and get a few hours sleep now but Mickey and PC Taylor are watching the cameras".

Jack rose to his feet "Ok, great. I know you have had your doubts about this Neil and I respect this has been a hard task for all involved but Stevie is a strong officer and I have no doubt we will get the desired outcome from this case and if it all gets to much I will pull her out. I wont let another case break her".

"I respect that Sir. Smithy will look after her anyway-" he paused as he rose to his feet "Excuse me Sir, I have somewhere I need to be. I will see you in the morning". He headed to the door and back towards CID. Seeing Grace packing her desk away he walked over to her "How about-" he began as he lent over her shoulder and she turned to him sharply "A bottle of red, a Thai and an evening just the two of us-"

"No. You can't just expect things to be fine Neil" she spoke softly as she moved past him. He stood a little surprised for a few moments before turning and making his way through the double doors she had just left through and descending the stairs after her.

"I know things aren't just going to be fine Grace, but I know you are all that's important to me and Stevie is in my past, its over".

"Its too little too late Neil. I have tried for the last eight months to make your realize what happened wasn't your fault and you just pushed me away. I need some space Neil". He watched as she headed from the station and into her car. She glanced at him briefly as he stood in the door way before she drove from the car park. He turned and headed back up the stairs to CID, he had half a bottle of whiskey with his name on it.

* * *

The two had staggered as quietly and in the most mannered way they could manage all the way along the long drive up to the school, after the taxi had refused to take them any further onto the school grounds. Reaching the communal doorway Smithy fiddled with the lock to get inside and they both fell through the door giggling like school children, but then they were in the right place. "Karma-" Stevie began and he smiled at her, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion "It comes for everyone y'know". He nodded slightly as she grinned "Karma karma karma karma karma chameleon" she giggled to herself and he laughed before they both broke into song as they staggered up the stairs

"Karma karma karma karma karma chameleon,

You come and go, you come and go.

Loving would be easy if your colors were like my dreams,

Red gold and green, red gold and green"

"Excuse me-" a stern voice said from the door opposite their front door and the two glanced up to be met by a bright blue eyes and long blonde hair. Stevie felt the cold run down the side of her body as Smithy's arm instantly moved from her "Do you mind keeping the noise down, some of us are trying to sleep". Stevie noticed his eyes run over the woman's full figure and she felt her heart leap into her mouth as Smithy stepped forward

"Luke-" he introduced himself with his undercover identity "Luke Smith Im the new p.e teacher-" he paused as Stevie stepped to his side and he suddenly seemed to remember she was present "Oh and this is Stevie-" he turned to her slightly "Stevie Jones-"

"The new deputy head-" the woman interrupted as she eyed Stevie suspiciously "Well you are making a great first impression-" she paused holding her hand to Smithy "Diana Knight Im a p.e teacher-" she began as she shook his hand "Im also head of year eleven" she gestured inside "I need to get back to bed, I have a match tomorrow-"

"Football?" he asked

"Yes the girls football team are playing John Forrest Comp, if we get through we are in the final-"

"What times the match?" he smiled "I should check out some of the talent-" he ran his eyes over her once again and she smiled at him shyly and Stevie pushed past him and her key into her own front door

"Looks like you already are" Stevie stated as she headed into the flat she shared with him, letting the door slam shut. He felt the confusion cover his face before he turned back to the tall woman.

"Its eleven thirty, you would need to be on the coach by quarter to eleven-" she answered his question. Smithy nodded as he fiddled to find his key

"I better get in-" he gestured to the door "I might see you tomorrow". He moved inside the flat offering the woman a polite Goodbye before heading in search of Stevie.

* * *

Neil had sunk the rest of his bottle of drink and as he sat alone in his thoughts he felt his eyes drifting shut and it wasn't long before he feel into an uneasy sleep. "Please" her voice echoed in his thoughts, he wanted to help, to do anything but what could he really do at the end of the line having no idea on earth where they had taken the small blonde detective. When the Superintendent had come to him only three weeks before with the idea of putting Grace undercover with a young man who was known to be pimping women he instantly said no, they then decided Stevie had been the better option, and he couldn't be more relieved, and the day before she went as she was dressed up in a tiny black skirt a small green top and boots that covered her legs no one had a doubt the right woman for the job. The job itself was an easy one, one that Stevie had pulled off very well, befriend the man, make him and his friends believe she was after making a quick buck, helping the girls keep themselves in check. But that day when they had become suspicious and followed her, he had been meeting her and the whole operation began to unravel.

"Please don't do this-" her voice had echoed down the phone as he listened to the men torture her, he had shouted, screamed at them, not that it had done any good.

"Gov-" his eyes shot open and he stared at Mickey as he stood in the door way, the nightmare of that day banished from his mind as he was dragged back to the reality of the cold night "I just wanted to let you know Stevie and Smithy have just arrived back from their night out, they seem to have had a row-"

"They haven't even been there twenty four hours, what the hell can they be rowing about already?"

"I don't know Gov, but Stevie arrived back a few moments before Smithy and went straight into her room, it could be nothing but-"

"Keep me up to speed" he interrupted and Mickey nodded slightly "I will ring in the morning". Mickey stood in the door way and kept his eyes fixed on his Inspector "Is there anything else DC Webb?"

Mickey shook his head before heading from the door way, he paused just as he grabbed for the handle to pull it shut and turned back to Neil "Is everything Ok Gov?" he asked

"Fine Mickey" he replied and Mickey took it as his quo to leave and headed towards the coffee machine to get him and Leon a coffee before carrying on the exciting night of watching Smithy and Stevie's flat as the two slept.

* * *

He knocked lightly on the bedroom door and waited for a response that didn't come. "Stevie-" he called to which nothing came again. He pushed onto the handle and moved into the bedroom, he smiled at where she sat on the bed in a nighty

"The idea of knocking Smithy, is if you don't get an answer. You don't come in"

He laughed as he moved over and placed her drink to her bedside table "Yes Stevie, but that's if you don't know the person is in. I knew you were in here-" he rested down next to her and smiled "What did I do?"

"Nothing"

"This isn't nothing Stevie, you were really rude to Diana-"

"Im sure you can make it up to her tomorrow. Apologize on my behalf"

"You don't want me to go?" he asked and she shrugged her shoulders "Stevie-"

"We are meant to be in this together and the first sight of a blonde and you do a runner-"

"It wasn't like that Stevie, I was going to ask you to come Stevie, I thought it would give us a chance to meet some pupils and the teachers-"

"What so I can listen to the two of you sit and talk about the offside rule and tackling-"

"No, so I can do my job and spend time with my best friend. Stevie Im not going to get involved on an undercover, I was just being nice-"

"That was more than nice"

"So you are jealous?"

"No"

"So what?" he asked taking her hand in his, she met his eyes and he smiled gently at her "Im just trying to move this forward as fast as possible so we can get back to Sunhill and the job we both love". She nodded, suddenly feeling like a complete idiot. "Im not talking to her to try and bed her, and I didn't realize it would be an issue if I did-" he sighed as he pulled her into his chest hugging her close "You know how much you mean too me, I really care for you"

"Ok. Im sorry Smithy".

* * *

_Thank you for reading and if you would like to leave me a review that would be awesome and hopefully encourage me to write some more!_


End file.
